Surprises
by jaydream
Summary: *Hiccup has something to tell Jack about his pregnancy* ONESHOT. MPREG. SLASH. JACK x HICCUP.


**I wanted to write a short, HiJack mpreg drabble, so I did this. I hope you guys like it. It has NOTHING to do with "Chosen", just so you know!**

* * *

**Title: **_Surprises_

**Summary: **_Hiccup has something to tell Jack about his pregnancy._

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Romance/Drama_

**Characters (MAIN): **_Hiccup Haddock and Jack Frost_

**Pairing: **_Jack x Hiccup_

**NOTE: **_**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SLASH AND MPREG!**_

* * *

Hiccup Haddock ran his hands through his hair as he sat up on his bed early in the morning. He was stressed out and worried. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, tangling his fingers in his hair. He had to tell his boyfriend. It wasn't fair to not tell him.

Standing up, Hiccup wobbled on his feet, flailing his arms for balance. He frowned deeply down his very large belly. He was only four months pregnant, but he looked near six. Hiccup sighed remembering yesterday that the healer had announced he was carrying triplets.

Triplets.

HIccup groaned and ran his hands over his face, figuring out how to tell his boyfriend Jack Frost. Yeah, the Guardian Jack Frost.

The couple had met two years ago when Hiccup was doing chores around Berk. Jack thought it would be fun to toss a snowball at Hiccup, which landed the viking boy flat on his back as he slipped on the snow. Jack had apologized up and down, helping Hiccup back up onto his feet. When he realized that the teen could see him, the two became inseperable. It wasn't long before the two started to date.

Then came the night they, more or less, made love. There were blunders for sure. Hiccup falling off the bed numerous times, Jack frosting the bed accidentally ... and then there was the part where Jack made it snow in Hiccup's room when he'd reached his climax. The whole thing was a blur, but certainly somewhat memorable.

It wasn't long before Hiccup started gaining weight in his middle and started feeling sick and in pain all the time. The young viking went to the village healer when she announced that his "special gift" had pretty much surfaced and that he was pregnant. Hiccup immediately panicked telling Jack and his father. Jack hadn't known about this gift, but Stoick had. He made Jack promise that he would stay with his son and do everything he could to help raise the baby.

Well ... _babies_ now.

Hiccup hobbled down the stairs of his house, his prosthetic leg giving him some trouble under the weight of his belly. Since he'd gotten bigger and ate more from the pregnancy, Hiccup's leg had been giving him more and more trouble. Not to mention the fact that Toothless refused to let him fly. Getting around Berk was a literal pain now.

Waddling out of the house with both lanky arms around his giant tummy, Hiccup looked around for any signs of Jack. He needed to tell his boyfriend about the news. It was important and they needed to discuss what they would do about it. Having one baby was going to be hard enough, but now there was three. Hiccup was more scared and nervous than before. He didn't know how he would be able to take care of three babies.

"Jack?" Hiccup looked up to the skies and around the village. He wasn't sure if the Guardian had come back to Berk yet from his nightly rounds. He wasn't sure where to look, and getting around on the hills was a definite no.

Toothless softly swooped down from the roof of his house and landed beside Hiccup, softly licking the boy's cheek. Hiccup grinned and hugged the dragon. "Hey, bud. Good morning." He grinned wider, when Toothless softly nudged his belly, greeting the babies inside. "Yeah the babies are good, bud. They're happy to see you too." Hiccup softly scratched Toothless' side. "Have you seen Jack?"

The dragon perked his ears hearing about his rider's mate. He looked up and around, then back at Jack shaking his head. He hadn't seen the Guardian all morning. Giving a low, worried grumble, Toothless nudged Hiccup's cheek gently.

"Oh nothing's wrong, Toothless," Hiccup smiled. "I just have to tell Jack about the additional two more babies." He looked down at his belly and laughed a little. "Additional. That's ... I really didn't expect that, bud."

Toothless purred softly and licked his rider's cheek. He knew how worried Hiccup was about his offspring. He knew how worried Hiccup was about Jack finding out. Purring reassuringly, Toothless gave Hiccup a cute smile.

Grinning with a cute, short laugh, Hiccup patted the dragon's head. "Yeah, bud I know. You're happy for me. Thanks." He hugged Toothless warmly.

"Aww isn't that sweet!" Jack's voice interrupted them as he gilded down onto the snowy ground. He grinned leaning against his staff looking at his boyfriend and the dragon.

Hiccup turned his head quickly and grinned. "Jack!" He threw his arms around the Guardian in a tight hug. "I missed you. I was worried you didn't come home."

"I always come home, Hic," Jack wrapped his arms around his boyfriend lovingly. He kissed Hiccup's cheek and pulled back. "Well look at you. That's an impressive belly, Hic."

Hiccup blushed bright pink, his freckles dancing off his cheeks. "Shut up, Jack," he replied teasingly. "I'm huge. Let's just not ... point it out."

"But you look so great," Jack smiled kissing Hiccup's blushed cheek. "Pregnancy makes you look so much cuter." He smirked widely and kissed Hiccup's neck, nipping softly.

Hiccup grinned and pulled back. "Jaaack," he playfully swatted the Guardian's arm. "We're not in the house."

"Oh please," Jack grinned. "Like nobody knows we're dating and everything. We're having a baby, Hic. Everyone knows."

"Yeah ..." Hiccup shuffled his foot on the ground. "I have to talk to you about that, Jack." He looked up at his boyfriend into his glacier blue eyes. "It's about the baby."

Jack frowned. "Is something wrong? Are you okay?" He immediately got worried, gently grasping Hiccup's hand. "Is the baby okay?"

Hiccup smiled lacing their fingers together. "Everything's okay, Jack. Don't worry. It's nothing bad. It's ... I guess kind of good news." He kissed Jack's cheek reassuringly.

"Okay," Jack nodded. "So what's up?"

"I went to the healer yesterday," Hiccup started off slowly. "It was my usual check-up, you know? She wants to see me every few weeks to the next month." He hugged Jack's arm and continued. "I'm four months pregnant, but ... but there's not just one baby."

Jack blinked. "The-there's more?"

Hiccup nodded. "T-two more to be exact."

"T-two more? Like ... like three babies?" Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not just one baby, but three? They were going to have three babies?

"Yeah," Hiccup looked down for a minute, then back up at Jack. "Triplets, Jack. I'm ... I'm going to have triplets."

Silence filled the air between them. Toothless was waiting just as anxiously for his rider's mate to respond. He looked between Jack and Hiccup, flicking his tail wing restlessly.

Jack's face soon lit up and he grinned wider than Hiccup had ever seen him grin before. He grabbed Hiccup in a hug and laughed happily. "Wow, Hic! Three! We're going to have three kids!"

Hiccup grinned in relief, hugging Jack in return. Toothless purred happily and bounded around the couple, expressing his happiness that Jack conveyed as well.

Jack pulled back from the hug grinning still and kissed Hiccup on the lips. After a moment, he pulled off and bounced on his bare feet. "Three, Hic! Three babies! We're going to have three!" He couldn't get over this news and he was beyond excited. He loved kids and for him to have three of his own with the boy he loved just made him explode with happiness.

Hiccup giggled warmly, holding Jack's hands in his own. "Yes, Jack. Three. We're going to have three, I think I established that, right?" He joked as Jack hugged him again in excitement.

"Oh wow Hic, wow. I'm so happy. For you, for us. I can't wait to meet them and see what they are!" Jack kissed Hiccup again and continued to grin.

"I'm really relieved you're excited," Hiccup smiled. "I'm just ... I'm just worried about taking care of three babies. Just me and you. You know?"

Jack nodded. "We're not going to worry about that right now, Hic. Okay? Okay we're going to be happy. We're going to be happy and excited and love each other. We're going to love these babies and we're going to be great parents." He smiled stroking Hiccup's cheek lovingly. "We're going to enjoy this. And we're going to just wait for these beautiful little babies to come into our world and for us to love."

Hiccup grinned softly, nodding and leaning into Jack's cheek. "That sounds great, Jack." He put his hand over the Guardian's. "I can't wait. We-we're going to be good dads. I know it. We're ... we're going to be good parents and they're going to be really good kids."

Jack grinned. "They're going to be amazing kids, Hic. They're going to be really bright and beautiful like you. And maybe even playful like me!"

Hiccup giggled and nodded. "I wouldn't doubt it, Jack."

Jack smiled putting his hands over Hiccup's belly. He leaned over and gave a cool, soft kiss against it. "Hey there. All of you little kiddos. Decided to give me and your Daddy a surprise, did you?" He grinned softly rubbing his thumb over Hiccup's belly. "We can't wait to meet you all. I can't wait to show you how to throw and make a perfect snowball. And I bet your daddy is going to show you how to ride a dragon and teach you all about them!"

Grinning and running his fingers softly in Jack's snow white hair, Hiccup watched his boyfriend be an already sweet, caring father. He knew that everything was going to be okay. Everything from now until the arrival of their little ones. Everything was going to be just fine. Hiccup knew it. Because he had Jack and he knew that his boyfriend was going to help him no matter what. Because he knew that Jack loved him and now their three little ones no matter what.

Feeling much better about the situation and the arrival of not one, but three babies, Hiccup knew that if he could tame and train a dragon, he could be a loving, strong father.

**Jay**


End file.
